Hero
by kana-asuki
Summary: Porque el Hero siempre se queda con la chica... ¿No?-  You are my Hero- me lanzas esas palabras que por años he deseado oír de tus preciados labios- Non, notre hèros- finaliza una tercera voz... UsUkFr


Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, lo único es la historia sin fin de lucros.

_**Advertencia**_: parejas Hombre X Hombre.

- _**Aclaración:**_ Les había comentado de esta idea desde hace mucho, y no pude más que escribirla con estos personajes…

**Listo ahora****lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**

* * *

><p>Es bien sabido que cada héroe tiene una damisela a la cual salvar.<p>

Spiderman tiene a Mary Jane y Superman a Luisa. Todos son héroes y tienen a alguien a quien proteger, aparte de todo el planeta, alguien por el cual siguen adelante, por quien dejarían todo por su felicidad.

Alfred F. Jones, mejor conocido como Estados Unidos de América, el Héroe, La nación… El hombre, no es la excepción a esta regla, la lucha todos los días contra las injusticias del mundo, aunque nadie lo mire de esta forma.

Pero los héroes no siempre son felices, aunque él quiere que su historia tenga un final feliz.

Porque los héroes siempre se quedan con la chica, en este caso el chico, ¿No?

Sin importar que pase, al final los miran y los aman, sufren por ellos, pero al final son _**amados**_.

Alfred pelea por las causas justas, grita sus ideales si son necesarios, además de esta forma él lo nota, se expresa estrepitosamente y actúa de la manera en la que su "damisela" no salga herida.

Pero su historia es más parecida a la Batman y Talía, o el universo paralelo de Spiderman.

_**Porque el Héroe…**_

_Merci_ Alfred- escucho ese acento tan peculiar- Has salvado mi vida- el rubio francés me mira agradecido, lo llevo cargando en mi espalda después de salvarlo de una guerra en la cual, si no hubiera llegado a salvarlo, hubiera muerto- No hay de que Francia- recarga su rubia y larga cabellera en mi espalda dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

_**Siempre se queda con la chica.**_

Lo hago porque soy un héroe- me repito una y otra vez mientras deposito al francés en una banca para que lo revisen mis médicos- Déjenme pasar _Please- _grita escandalosamente un inglés- Arthur- murmuro entre dientes al notar su hermosa figura, nuestras miradas chocan por varios minutos y miro como corres en nuestra dirección…

_**¿No?**_

Tu sonrisa se ilumina- Gracias a Dios- nos miras mientras te aproximas a nuestro encuentro, Si, es por esa sonrisa que soy capaz de pelear contra el mundo- _France- _llegas corriendo a abrazarlo y ambos hunden sus caras en sus cuellos.

_**Pero yo no soy un héroe Normal… **_

Los miro abrazarse, oigo tus leves sollozos ahogados en su cuello, admiro como él te besa el pelo y mi corazón se rompe en pedazo.

_**Ni tú una Damisela común…**_

Alzas tu cara y me miras lleno de gratitud- _**You are my Hero**_- me lanzas esas palabras que por años he deseado oír de tus preciados labios- _Non, __**notre hèros**_ – finaliza el francés antes de besarte tiernamente, a lo que tu respondiste entre lágrimas.

Nuestro amor por años fue prohibido, como el de Batman y Talía, lleno de sacrificios, nos separamos por el bien de nuestro pueblo, como Spiderman y Mary Jane, también estaba lleno de peligros como el de Superman y Luisa, por eso te deje partir, te dirija a los brazos de otra persona, porque tu seguridad siempre será mi misión primordial.

_**Pero soy un Héroe**_

Sonrió al ver como se declaran su amor una vez más, porque no importa que él te tenga, yo soy el único que puede velar por tu seguridad.

_**Tú Héroe…**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Ok acepto de todo con este, es la primera vez que no dejo a Arthur con Alfie u.u

Lamento no haber actualizado nada, pero sufrí un bloque de escritor, luego me enferme, luego me deprimí, luego pasaron muchas cosas y apenas pude actualizar algo.

Agradecimiento especial a MI Alfie ~, My Hero: D

Sioa Uchiha-san espero y lo leas, fue gracias a tu comentario que me decidi a escribirlo :D

**_Aclaraciones: _**Batman y Talía nunca fueron pareja, por que ella era hija de un villano, su amor fue prohibido.

Spiderman y Mary Jane se casan , pero en una version alterna ellos renuncian a su matrimonio por salvar la vida de no me acuerdo quien, Superman y Luisa nunca se casaron por el miedo del hero, solo vivieron juntos... o por lo menos hasta donde lei xDU


End file.
